Forever
by Koudelka
Summary: Its about Quistis, mainly, and her love relationship with... SEIFER! ^~ Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Quistis let out a sigh. Ever since the downfall of the sorceresses everything had been boring. Sure, Rinoa was a sorceress, but she was harmless. It was 2 years later, and all of the SeeDs that had defeated Ultimecia had gotten a perminant job at Balamb GARDEN. Quistis was an Instructor, Rinoa was the head manager of the library, Selphie was the event organizer, Squall was the headmaster, Zell was the assistant to the headmaster, and Irvine had switched gardens, and taught people how to shoot at Balamb GARDEN. Even Fuujin and Raijin got jobs, heads of Displinary Commitee.But Seifer... Seifer had finally been let back into GARDEN, he was a SeeD now, and his behavoir was improving, but, he still had that Seifer additude. Quistis laughed to herself at the thought of Seifer. Oh... Quistis had a class. She went up the elevator and into her classroom.  
  
"Good afternoon, class." The class continued on. She loved this class, because Raijin was in it. He made everything so funny. After class Quistis decided to go to the Training Center. She fought off many Grats, and prayed for no T-Rexsaurs. But, unfortunetly, one attacked. She was alone, she tried to escape but it failed. So, she summoned Siren, and silenced it. But then, it hit her with it's tail, knocking Quistis' HP to 50! She cast Cure, but it only gave her 30 HP. The T-Rexsaur attacked again, and she was left with 1 HP. There was no way she would do this. She seen a flash of grey, and the T-Rexsaur fell.   
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Instructor Trepe..." He cast Curaga, filling up her HP.   
  
"Um, Thank you, you have gained much strength."  
  
"Of course. See you later, Instructor."   
  
Quistis tossed and turned that night. Why had Seifer saved her? Of course, she was an instructor, why not? And she was his instructor once... Or was it more? Did she want it to be more...? She drifted to sleep with thoughts of Seifer.  
  
"Instructor Trepe! Instructor Trepe!" Quistis opened her eyes when she heard the voice of Selphie Tilmitt. Quistis glanced at her clock. 9:00!   
  
"I'm LATE!!!!" Quistis ran over to her closet and pulled on her SeeD uniform. She left her hair down, and quickly ran a brush through it. She bolted out the door.  
  
"Heey! Wait, Instructor Trepe!!!" Quistis turned.  
  
"Selphie?"   
  
"Quisty! Its Saturday!"  
  
"Oh... eheh. So, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering! You see, Irvine and I are going out tonight, and I have to go buy something to wear... Will you come with me?"  
  
"Of course! Just let me go get changed. I won't be long."  
  
"Okie!" Quistis walked inside her dorm and pulled on a pair of jeans, and a burgandy sweater. She then pulled her hair up in a ponytail, and walked out to see Selphie.  
  
"So, where are you going shopping?"  
  
"Well, lets try Deling." They rented out the Balamb car, and headed off to Deling.   
  
"Hey, how about this one?!" Quistis asked as she pointed to a small, black dress.  
  
"Nah uhn, blacks not my color."  
  
"Oh... Hey! Look at these two." There was a green and a blue dress.  
  
"Oh! I love them! I'm gonna go try 'em on."  
  
"Okay." Quistis looked at some dresses just behind the dressing rooms. She looked at the black one. She liked it alot. But, it was too short, and the top cut down way to low...  
  
"That would look wonderful on you, Instructor." Quistis turned to see Seifer. He smiled seductivly.  
  
"Well, thank you, Seifer."   
  
"Its only the truth."  
  
"..."  
  
"Anyway, that T-rexsaur didnt hurt you that bad, right?"  
  
"No, I am fine, thanks... for saving me and all."  
  
"Saving you? I wouldn't call it that, I mean, I wasn't just going to stand there and let you die, now was I?"  
  
"I guess not..."  
  
"Scratch the green one! I'm gonna try the blue!" Yelled Selphie from the dressing area.  
  
"Okay, Selphie!"  
  
"Oh, so whats the occassion...?" Seifer inquired.  
  
"Well, Selphie and Irvine are going out somewhere tonight, thats all..."  
  
"Oh, and you?"  
  
"I was just browsing, didn't plan to buy anything."  
  
"Well, I think you should buy the black one..."  
  
"Seifer... Its not my style."  
  
"Would still look good."  
  
"Please, Seifer."  
  
"Just try it on, for me?" Seifer smiled.  
  
"...Fine."  
  
"Here I am!" Selphie walked out.   
  
"Selphie, that looks great. Definetly the blue one!" Quistis said, enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay, and hi, Seifer. Whatchoo doin?"  
  
"I was looking for... some shoes, and seen Quistis."  
  
"Oh, well, ok! I'm gonna go change, and then find some shoes."  
  
"Okay, Selphie? I'm gonna meet you in the shoe department, ok?" Said Quistis.  
  
"Okay!" And Selphie went back inside.  
  
"Seifer..." Quistis said as she took the black dress off of the hook and went inside the dressing room. Three minutes later...  
  
"No way. Sorry Seif."  
  
"Oh come on, Instructor."  
  
"Please! Don't call me that here."  
  
"Just come out."  
  
"..."  
  
"Please!? Come on, its a rarity that I, Seifer Almasy, beg!"  
  
"Seifer..." Quistis glanced at the black dress in the mirror, it cut down low, revealing more than Quistis wished to, it was meant to be that way, but... Quistis didn't exactly like it that way. And it was so short! ...Fine. Seifer smiled when he seen the door open, and eyes widened when he seen Quistis step out.  
  
"Wow... Quistis... you look great..."  
  
"... I hate it."  
  
"I sure as hell don't!" Seifer blurted out.  
  
"You wouldn't, Seifer."  
  
"So, you gonna buy it?"  
  
"No way, I hate it, and it costs 5,000 gil."  
  
"...I'll pay for it!"  
  
"Why do you care so much...Seifer?" Well, Seifer didn't have an answer for that, and Quistis felt bad for asking it.  
  
"....I'll buy it, but, that doesn't mean I'm ever going to wear it. Oh, and Seifer?"  
  
"Whats up, Instr- er, Quistis?"  
  
"Remind me, never go shopping with you." Seifer laughed and Quistis turned and walked back in the dressing room.   
  
"Seifer! Do me a favor... go tell Selphie I'll be right over, she is in the shoe department."   
  
"Ok." She heard his footsteps leave and she finished getting dressed. 'Did I just have a full conversation with Seifer Almasy...? And treat him like a true friend... What is wrong with me?' she thought.  
  
"Selphie!" Quistis ran over. "Sorry, I bought a dress.-So, you find any shoes."  
  
"Yep, got them right here!-So, lets see your dress, Seifer said it looked really good."  
  
"What else did Seifer say?"  
  
"He just said you looked sexy... He's so weird! Oh, and that you'd be right out."   
  
"Hmm... have you any idea where he went?"  
  
"He's right there!" Quistis turned to see Seifer.  
  
"Oh, you are just everywhere today."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Oh! Quisty, I have to go! Or else I'll be late! Bye!" And Selphie left.  
  
"Selphie wait! No! The car..! How am I supposed to get back to Garden?!" Quistis started to run after Selphie, but was stopped by Seifer's hand. "Seifer?"  
  
"You haven't bought shoes yet..."  
  
"Seifer, I have to catch up with Selphie!"  
  
"I'll drive you back. After all, we are both going the same way."  
  
"Alright... but shoes? When am I going to wear all of this?"  
  
"To the club I am taking you to tonight."  
  
"C,club?"  
  
"Uh huh. So, get some shoes."  
  
"Who said I was going?"  
  
"The look on your face when you seen me."  
  
"Seifer...!"  
  
"Okay...please?"  
  
"...fine." Quistis picked up a pair of size 7 black, strappy sandals, and paid for them.  
  
"You ready to go, Quistis?"  
  
"Yeah." They headed back to GARDEN and each went their seperate ways.   
  
Quistis took to the shower. She lathered Vanilla shampoo into her hair, and Almond body wash onto her body. She liked these smells, and hoped Seifer would too. 'Seifer... how could I have fallen for you?'  
  
End Chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

Seifer had always sort of liked Quistis, and he had made a very bold step today, but hey, it worked! Siefer pulled on a pair of black pants and a tight, grey sweater. He slapped on some colonge, and hoped Quistis would like the smell. Seifer ran a comb through his hair. 'Twas the first time, in a long time, that Seifer was actually nervous.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Rinoa! Are you SURE this looks ok?"  
  
"I'm positive, Quisty!"  
  
"Okay..no!"  
  
"QUISTY!! You look great."  
  
"I know... but Seifer is so, so..."  
  
"Hard to please?"  
  
"Mmhmm." There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh! That must be him." Said Quistis nervously.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Rinoa, get in the closet!"  
  
"Um, okay." Quistis walked over to the door, and seen- Squall?  
  
"...Is Rinoa in here..?"  
  
"Um, yeah."   
  
"Rinoa! It's Squall." Squall heard a muffled "ok".  
  
"Uh...Rinoa, what the hell are you doing in Quistis' closet?"  
  
"Long story! ...Oh and Squall, stop staring at Quistis like that." Squall looked away.  
  
"I wasn't.."  
  
"Mmhmm!" Said Rinoa. Quistis stayed silent as her face flushed red.  
  
"I need to speak with you, Rinny."  
  
"Okay, Squall." And they exited. There was another knock at the door. That had to be him.  
  
"Did you order the five hotdogs...?" It was Zell. He had a paper hat on.  
  
"Zell, just what in the world are you doing?!"  
  
"Well, I needed some extra cash, so, I opened a hotdog delivery service! Fresh from the cafeteria! Dorm to Dorm!"  
  
"Zell, you are assistant headmaster. And you are selling hotdogs?!"  
  
"Yeah, what's so wrong with that...?"  
  
"... Go on, I didn't order hotdogs."  
  
"Okay, see ya, Quisty." Quistis plopped on her bed and thought to herself 'he's gonna stand me up!' There was a knock on the door. She opened it, and looked down.   
  
"No, Zell, wrong dorm, I didn't or- Oh! Seifer..."  
  
"Ah, Quistis, I thought you could tell me apart from that chicken wuss?!" Quistis raised her hand up.  
  
"Alright. Thats enough. I thought it was Zell again, thats all..."  
  
"Ok, okay, anyway, you look gorgeous Quisty." He ran his fingers through her long, blonde hair.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Well, lets go."   
  
When they arrived at the club, they sat down, than got up to dance.   
  
"Quistis, you smell sweet..."  
  
"Heheh." They danced and Qusitis comented on Seifer's cologne. Everything was going great. When they had finished dancing they went outside.   
  
"Well, its getting late. Its one o'clock." Quistis said.  
  
"Okay, lets head back." They walked from Balamb back to GARDEN and weren't attacked once. Perfect.   
  
When they entered the Dorms section of GARDEN they were greeted by Raijin.  
  
"Yo, Seifer man, looks like Squall changed some of the rules, ya know?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Raijin, is something wrong?" Asked Quisty.  
  
"You'll see, ya know?" They walked further down the hall to see Zell, jumping up and down.  
  
"What's the matter, Chicken-wuss you going piss in your pants?"  
  
"Seifer..." Said Quistis in warning tone.  
  
"Quisty, sounds like Rinoa and Squall are having some fun! Ya know?! I mean, you know?"  
  
"Um, thats the headmaster's business, Zell, not ours. Go back to your dorm."  
  
"Aww! Come on!"  
  
"You heard what she said, Chicken-wuss, and all the rest of you! Back to your dorms!" Everything went silent in the halls, and everyone walked away.  
  
"Puberty boy gone bad." Quistis giggled a bit, and they approached her dorm.   
  
"You want to come in?"  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Chaper 3

Quistis and Seifer woke from their "restful sleep" at 8am. They made it their business to keep it down, because they didn't want rumors flying around about them too.  
  
"Quistis..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Did I rush you into this?"  
  
"It's a little late to be asking that." Said Quistis skeptically. "But, no."  
  
"Oh? Okay then. I have to get outta here before I'm spotted." He got dressed and exited, went to his dorm, and showered.  
  
Quistis hopped directly into the shower, and as she bathed, she wondered what in the world she had just done. She had liked it. Heh, oh yes. But, did she love him? She had known him forever... yeah, she guessed she did. She got dressed in black pants, and a white shirt. She tossed on a pair of black boots and walked out the door. She felt really bad for Rinoa and Squall, since rumors would be everywhere. She passed Seifer's dorm. It seemed empty, since there was no sound coming from it.  
  
"Hey!" A student passed by her. "Did you hear about Rinoa and Headmaster Squall?!  
  
"Excuse me, you are not to talk like that!" The student apologized and continued down the hall. Quistis made her way up to Squall's office. There was a line!  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!! Everyone, back away, and go about your business else where!" Quistis yelled above the noise. "None of you have any place to meddle about the headmaster's private life!" Everyone went silent and left. Quistis entered his office.  
  
"Squall..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Squall, we can destroy the rumors easily!"  
  
"Thats not it..."  
  
"What is it?" Squall turned to the intercom, and called Rinoa.  
  
"Are you?" he asked Rinoa when she entered. Rinoa nodded slowly.  
  
"Rinoa..." Said Squall. He took her in his arms....  
  
"She's...?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Yeah, she is pregnant. We'll get positive results in a week."  
  
"But, she is only nineteen!"  
  
"I turn twenty in two days."  
  
"Well..." Quistis decided that it was time to leave. So she turned and exited. On her way back to her dorm, she bumped into Seifer.  
  
"Quistis... you look upset."  
  
"Maybe because I am."  
  
"Can we go talk..?"  
  
"...Fine." They walked out to the deck.  
  
"Rinoa is pregnant."  
  
"Shit!" He covered his mouth. "Uh, sorry. I mean, thats awful..."  
  
"Yeah, its sorta secret, so do me a favor and dont tell a soul."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"...Poor Rinoa...She is only twenty."  
  
"Her and Squall gonna get married...?"  
  
"Perhaps I should suggest it.-Wait here, ok?"  
  
"Yeah..." Quistis walked away and up to the Headmaster's office.   
  
"Hey, Squall?"  
  
"Yes, Quistis?"  
  
"Well, the students are spreading wild rumors and... I think you should hold a conference."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Squall, you should marry Rinoa."  
  
"... I would love to... but...Rinoa...?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Down with the doctor."  
  
"Think about that." And Quistis left.  
  
"Married?!" Said Squall aloud... married...to Rinoa.  
  
An hour later, Rinoa walked up to Squall's office.   
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"I know, you regret what you did last night...but-"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I said I don't regret it. I love you Squall, and now we will have a child, showing our love..."  
  
"Rinoa... will you..marry me?"  
  
"Squall, of course."  
  
Two, weeks later. It was confirmed. Rinoa was pregnant. The news of the wedding and the child were announced to the whole Garden. There was a dance held, in celebration and nearly everyone attended. Quistis wore a long red, sleevless dress, with long gloves. Seifer wore his SeeD suit.  
  
"Seifer, that's the first time I've seen you wear that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, they made me. 'All SeeD males must wear their class A SeeD uniform.'"  
  
"Oh. Heheh. Seifer, I think we need to talk about our relationship..."  
  
"Yeah? Okay, lets go sit." So, they went off and sat at a table, as people danced on the dance floor.  
  
"Seifer, where are we going with this exactly?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Well here it is. You have to leave Garden in one year. I have to stay. I don't know where you will go from there...but.."  
  
"I'll get a job at GARDEN then!"  
  
"Do you honestly think Squall will let you have a job here?"  
  
"Quistis..." She cocked an eyebrow. He grabbed her hand and walked directly up to Squall.  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Squall, I have a bit of a favor... You see, me and Quisty don't want to seperate from eachother in a year, and we dont want to move in with eachother, because we don't believe in sex before marriage like *some* people..."  
  
"Seifer!" Quistis yelled. "Don't you dare! Ever! Talk like that to him!  
  
"Mr. Almasy, you are hereby removed from GARDEN, have a nice day.  
  
End Chapter 3. 


	4. Chapter 4

Seifer's eyes went wide.  
  
"Squall, please reconsider?" Asked Quistis.  
  
"Tch, I'll stay in garden if I want."  
  
"No you wont. If you don't be difficult, I'll let you get your things from your dorm. You've caused enough trouble."  
  
"No! I'm not leaving, dammit!" Quistis closed her eyes as a punch was thrown at Squall, who drew his gunblade. When Zell walked by, Quistis grabbed him.  
  
"Go! Get some GARDEN Staff! Hurry!"  
  
"Booya!"  
  
"Please! Stop it. Someone is going to get seriously injured."  
  
"Like Squall!" Seifer threw another punch.  
  
"Seifer! STOP!!!" Squall readied his gunblade for attack. Quistis pulled Seifer away.   
  
"No, Quistis! This bastard is going down!"  
  
"For what reason, Seifer...?!" Seifer paused, he didn't have reason... Squall took this oppurtunity to attack. Seifer had a huge gash across his body. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Seifer..." Quistis knelt down.  
  
"Quisty? Quisty?" Seifer fell into an unconscience state as the Garden staff arrived. Quistis stood up, and looked Squall square in the eyes.  
  
"You... Seifer may have said some hurtful things... He may have punched you twice, but, Hyne Dammit! You aren't bleeding, you're barely hurt! And you have hurt Seifer awfully!!" She pointed to a puddle of blood where Seifer lay before the GARDEN staff came." He could bleed to death, think about what you've done!" Everyone was staring at Quistis. She didn't care. She kept yelling. "You may, think that you've lost your worst student, but you've also lost your best instructor!" She ran out of GARDEN in a daze, not able to think. She knelt on the ground, and began to cry, she stood up, and ran to Balamb. She looked at the Club that Seifer took her to.   
  
She then found her way to the Balamb Hospital and walked in.   
  
"Excuse..." She cleared her throat. "Excuse me... Can you give me the condition of Seifer Almasy?"  
  
"Well..." The nurse typed something into the computer. "Critical. We aren't sure what will happen. You can't go in unless you are family."  
  
"I'm his fiance'." She blurted out.   
  
"Ok, come right this way."   
  
Quistis walked into the room and Seifer opened his eyes.  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Quis...tis." She walked over and knelt by his bed.  
  
"Heh, how....on earth did you" He coughed a bit. "get in here?"  
  
"Shh, Seifer, don't talk. I told them the truth. They said only family was allowed. So, it turns out fiance's are allowed too..."  
  
"Quistis...."  
  
"God Seifer... I wanted to kill Squall... If I had my whip... Oh Seifer..."  
  
"Quistis, don't talk....like that. It will get you fired..."  
  
"Not If I already quit...."  
  
"You didn't, Quisty..."  
  
"I did... He hurt you..."  
  
"But what about what I said."  
  
"That was no excuse..."  
  
"Visiting is over." Said the nurse when she came in.  
  
"Seifer... where do I go now?"  
  
"Quisty, go back to GARDEN...please?"  
  
"...OVER!!!!" Said the nurse.  
  
"Bye, Seifer..."  
  
"I love you Quistis." Quistis almost died when he said this. It felt so good, to hear his voice tell her that...  
  
Quistis headed back to GARDEN, and the guards let her in. She marched right up to Squall's office.  
  
"Ms. Trepe..."  
  
"Headmaster..."  
  
"Stunning speech back there. I would prefer you come back, but its up to you."  
  
"I will, but, please. Seifer is in critical condition at The Balamb Hospital..."  
  
"He is...? I didn't mean..."  
  
"Just... one more chance?"  
  
"...Ok... but one more foul..."  
  
"I understand, thank you, Squall."  
  
"You are a good friend, Quistis." Quistis smiled and walked to her dorm.  
  
"HEY!!! QUISTY!!!!" It was Zell. "As a welcome back present, I give you... The GOLDEN HotDog!"  
  
"Golden Hotdog?"  
  
"Yeah, the cafeteria lady put too much mustard." Quistis laughed.  
  
"Heheh, Zell, Thanks." She took the package and put it on the desk in her dorm. Her main concern was Seifer now, and she had no idea what to do next. She decided to visit him in the morning...  
  
End Chapter 4. 


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Quistis headed to Balamb. She didn't have any classes until noon, so if she hurried, and it was 6am now, she would have plenty of time.  
  
"May I go in to see Seifer Almasy?" Asked Quistis to the Receptionist.  
  
"No, he is about to undergo serious sugery..."  
  
"Serious Surgery?! What for..?"  
  
"Well, the slice was pretty deep, and, well, some organs were damaged, but nothing too serious. If all goes well, he will be as good as new in one to two months!"  
  
"Two months?! ...Can't I see him? Just five minutes!"  
  
"...five minutes! He is in room C, down the hall."  
  
"Thanks!" Quistis jogged down the hall and came across room C, which was silent, and she could just hear Seifer's breathing.  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Quistis...! You got pass them, eh?"  
  
"Sure did... They say the recovery will take two months, Squall had better take care of all of this!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Hey, Seifer...?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Last night, when you said... what you did... to Squall... what was that all about?"  
  
"Well, I dunno, just wanted to make him feel bad about making Rinoa pregnant..."  
  
"But, Seifer... Its not like he meant to, and... we did it too... so."  
  
"Sorry, Quistis. Tell him that I'm sorry, ok?"  
  
"Come on, five minutes are up." The nurse popped her head in.  
  
"Good Luck, Seifer."  
  
"Thanks. Bye..."   
  
Quistis arrived back at GARDEN at 7:30 am. She had all intentions of spending more time with Seifer, but, she didnt know he was having surgery. Well, Quistis was going to go see Squall, but decided to see how Rinoa was doing. She knocked on Rinoa's door.She heard a sniffle.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Rinoa? Its Quistis..."  
  
"Door's open." Quistis walked in and seen Rinoa laying on her bed, with tears rolling down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Rinoa..."  
  
"Quistis, today is my birthday. I'm twenty, I'm pregnant... I'm not even married, damn it."  
  
"Rinoa... You will be married, I mean, its ok... You would probably marry him, soon, and have a kid..."  
  
"But, Quistis... I was wrong to...before marriage!"  
  
"Rinoa how many times..?"  
  
"Three times.. Heheh."   
  
"You love him everytime?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Then you are all set, girl."  
  
"Thanks Quisty." Rinoa smiled. Quistis talked to Rinoa some more, and made her feel anbit better.   
  
"Yep... Hey, I have to talk to Squall, is he in his office?"  
  
"Nah, he's down at the Quad talking to Selphie."  
  
"Okay, Bye..."  
  
The instructor looked at her watch as she walked to the Quad, it was 8 o'clock. Good.  
  
"...Selphie! I hate roses!"  
  
"Rinoa loves them!" Selphie stuck her tongue out at Squall, and put more roses near the altar she had set up.  
  
"No more Hyne damned roses, ok?"  
  
"...Fine! Irvine, go buy some daisies!" Irvine nodded, and walked off.  
  
"No, no more flowers!"  
  
"Too late!" Selphie smiled and Squall found it in himself to laugh a bit.  
  
"I see you guys are setting up for the wedding..." Quistis said as she walked down the stairs to the Quad.  
  
"Yeah, don't you love flowers Quisty!?" Asked Selphie, jumping up and down.   
  
"Mmhmm.- Squall.... About Seifer..." Squall turned to Quistis, but was interrupted by Zell.  
  
"Yo, Squall man, how would you like for me, Zell Jakeivitz Dincht, to deliver hot dogs to your wedding!?!"  
  
"We are serving gourmet chocobo, not hot dogs! And why in Hyne's name is the assistant headmaster to Balamb GARDEN delivering hot dogs?!" Quistis sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
"He wants money. But no, Zell, go else where." She interupted.  
  
"Aww, man! But who wouldn't want hotdogs at their wedding?!"  
  
"Me and Rinoa! Good bye Zell...!" Said Squall.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." And Zell walked out of the Quad.  
  
"Squall! Irvine is back! He got purple daisies!" Yelled Selphie.  
  
"Purple! Why PURPLE!?!"  
  
"I like purple!" Muttered Irvine.  
  
"I guess we have to put roses, Squall!" Quistis walked away from the Quad and back to her dorm.  
  
"Fine!" Said Squall and he turned. "Now, Quisty, what did you- Quistis??-I'll be right back everyone. Selphie, roses!" Squall knocked on Quistis' dorm.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"What was it, Quistis?"  
  
"Seifer had to get surgery."  
  
"Say WHAT?! I mean, what?"  
  
"Yeah, you damaged some organs, I guess... The recovery time is two months..."  
  
"Fine, we'll take care of him here...." Quistis could tell Squall regreted what he had done.  
  
"Oh, and Squall?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Seifer said he was sorry..."  
  
"Seifer said he was sorry?!!?!"  
  
"Uh huh... he felt really bad... because, what he said wasn't just mean....it was..."  
  
"Yeah..." And Squall left, just like that. Quistis hoped she hadn't made him upset. Probably did. Oh well... She missed Seifer... She wanted to go see him, but she knew he was in the middle of surgery.   
  
At noon, Quistis taught her class, and the whole time it was as if she was somewhere else. Quistis loved Fridays, she only had one class. So, after class, she went down to see Rinoa at the Quad.  
  
"Oh Squall! I love Roses!" She twirled around, with a rose in hand.  
  
"So do I, Rinny." He said.  
  
"Mmhmm!" Selphie crossed her arms and Irvine laughed. Quistis giggled a bit. They talked for awhile, then at 3, Quistis approached Squall.  
  
"Come with me to see Seifer."  
  
"Why?! No..."  
  
"You owe him an apology, after what you did..." Squall felt guilty.  
  
"...Fine."  
  
They arrived at the hospital and Quistis walked up to the receptionist.  
  
"You here for Mr. Almasy...again?!" Quistis turned red and then nodded.  
  
"What... you have a problem with being in love...?!" Asked Squall. Well, Quistis only turned a darker shade of red.  
  
"No sir. The surgery went perfectly. You can go in and see him now." They walked into room C.  
  
"Quisty..! Hey..."  
  
"Hi Seifer." She stepped to the side, revealing Squall, who waved nervously.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Squall..."  
  
End Chapter 5. 


	6. Chapter 6 (Final)

"Uh huh..." Muttered Squall.  
  
"Well, what are you doing here? I want a rematch, but the stupid doctors-who-don't-know-anything made me get surgery."  
  
"Well, I wanted to say sorry. I had no idea I'd hurt you this bad... Not even a Curaga would heal this..."  
  
"He will have a scar across his torso for life." Quistis added.  
  
"Well, what? You want me to say its alright? Its okay?! Its ok for me to have a scar across me!?! No... You have one, on your forehead, as do I, but they are healing... slowly, but this one wont!"  
  
"Seifer... I don't want you to say its ok, I just wanted you to know... that I didn't mean to..." Said Squall, as he turned and left.  
  
"Quistis, The scar is huge... You won't mind it being there...?"  
  
"Hey, I don't care, as long as your there." Seifer smiled and Quistis kneeled near his bed, and hugged him around his neck as gently as she could, so not to hurt him.  
  
"You know, this sucks! No sex for a two months!"  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
"Just kiddin'." Quistis laughed, and they talked until 9:30pm.  
  
"Hey, Seifer, I should get going, or the nurse is gonna come in here and kick me out."  
  
"Hehe, okay. And, tell Squall its ok."  
  
"Thanks, Seifer."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being you." And she walked out, and headed back to GARDEN. She didn't get there until ten, and then she walked up to Squall's office- empty. She knocked on his bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Quistis."  
  
"Come in." Quistis yawned as she sat on the sofa in Squall's room. He had a huge room, being the headmaster and all.  
  
"What's up, Quisty?" He asked.  
  
"Seifer says..."  
  
"You were there all that time!?"  
  
"Uh huh... anyway, Seifer says that you are forgiven." She shrugged.  
  
"Oh..? Okay."  
  
"Thats it then. Bye." She walked out, tired, really tired. When she got to her dorm, she plopped on her bed and went right to sleep.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
For the next week, Quistis visited Seifer everyday, and then he was released. He wasn't allowed to walk up stairs, or run, just walk very slowly. Then it was time for Rinoa and Squall's wedding. It was very traditional. Quistis and Selphie were bridemans, and Zell, the ring barer. Oddly enough, Seifer was Squall's Best Man.   
  
Seifer recovered completely in a month and one half. And Squall decided that he needed more gunbladers, since there were only two, other than himself and Seifer, so he hired Seifer, permanitly, to train SeeDs to use gunblades.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Quistis thought daily about passing as Seifer's fiance' at the hospital, and wondered what would happen. Would he take any consideration of her thoughts of marriage? She sat at the desk at the library and was filling out some papers for a student who wished to transfer to Galbadia GARDEN when Siefer approached her.  
  
"Hello, Instructor." Quistis laughed nervously, cause Seifer never called her instructor.  
  
"Hi, Seifer..."  
  
"Quistis... I have a favor...Well, no, a question."  
  
"Hmm?" Quistis looked up from her seat, to the tall handsome man, standing before her.  
  
"I want you... to be mine forever, and never want you to leave me... So I ask, will you marry me?" Quistis closed her eyes, then opened them again, and after a pause said:  
  
"If you'll be mine, I am yours...forever."  
  
~The End. 


End file.
